


Between The Eyes Of Love I Call Your Name

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Cuties, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, ok so i liked writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, there was one thing that Mickey liked about the beach...A semi-naked Ian Gallagher"</p><p>""Prompt from Anonymous;  hi i really love your fics, they are my favourite! if you like it i have a prompt: in the future during a very hot summer day ian and mickey go to the beach and they just relax and they are happy. it is not so detailed, but i trust you... and maybe it's a boring prompt but i need FLUFF! even if you won't take this prompt I LOVE YOUR FICS AND JUST KEEP WRITING THANK YOUUUUUUU ILY <3 ""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Eyes Of Love I Call Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou anon! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS?? I know you said relaxed but I couldn't resist making them playful little babies. I really needed something to take my mind off what happened last episode and the next episode, so yeh, if you can tell im really scared for what might happen - but ah well, for some reason I think we might actually have some good before the cliff-hanger of course... 
> 
> See me at : im-an-angel-y0u-ass.tumblr.com  
> Prompt me!! I'll do anything, song fics, quote fics, or just your own ideas, so yeh.

Its fucking hot. Really fucking hot. It was Ian's idea and now Mickey was literally frying underneath a umbrella that provided no shade what-so-ever. Ian had bribed Mickey to go out, not just to the shop, or to the bar to get fucked up, but to the beach. The fucking beach. The only place that Mickey Despised almost entirely for a couple of main reasons; Having sand between your toes was not a reminder of your lovely day out, it was rocks between your toes, gritting against your skin like ants biting every second. Then there was the cranky by passers, that run for the best spot, that whined when you caused just the little bit of shade. But, what Mickey hated the most was the life source in the sky; the sun. That big ball of fire could fry him in seconds, and Ian knew it.

They were laying against their deck-chairs, their towels laid out beneath them. Mickey had cowered under the umbrella, hoping that the shadow of the stick would save him from burning, while Ian, in a his glory, laid out flat - letting the sun tan his toned body. Seriously, he must be the only ginger that didn't fucking burn. That or he had some extremely fantastic sun screen.

 

...Well, there was one thing that Mickey liked about the beach.

 

...A semi-naked Ian Gallagher, all sweaty from the heat with his hair all messy from where his hands continued to run through it.

 

"You gonna stare all day or you gonna do something about it?" Ian knocks Mickey out of his thoughts. Mickey had forgotten the advantages of sunglasses; you can look and people wouldn't know.

"I ain't fucking you on the beach, Gallagher." Mickey shot back, turning to the side to catch Ian's grin. After ten years together, he already knew Ian's reactions.

"What, Mickey Milkovich rejecting getting off? You ill?" Ian sniggers, taking the opportunity to tease his boyfriend. Mickey tries to swat his chest, but Ian was always faster. "You scared the sand is gonna get on your dick or some shit?"

Mickey snorts, watching as Ian starts to stretch and his tense abs are all he can look at, wait...was he fucking drooling? "If you wanted to go to a nudist beach, you should of fucking said."

"Nah, seeing loads of dicks would just bore the shit out of me. I just want to see yours." Ian speaks, as if they weren't talking about the physics of dicks on a child-friendly beach.

Mickey squints, the shade was moving further away and soon he would be pulling Ian on top of him to shield himself. "And that's fucking different...because?"

Ian looks at him, with golden eyes, his smile brighter than the sun around them. "Well, firstly its yours. Secondly, I'm not really into old dicks no more." He tuts his lips and leans on his elbows, Mickey gazes licking his lips at the muscles flexing in Ian's arms.

"Are you ill?" Mickey laughs, sliding away as Ian gets up to smack him. The redhead starts to tickle him, Mickey giggles, trying to kick him off. "Ay, Ay- ah ahaha fuck- get off me, Gallagher. I swear to fuck." Mickey gets the upper-hand and chucks Ian off the deck-chair.

"Dick." Ian mutters, shaking sand out of the hair. "Right, im fucking roasting, I'm getting in the water." The redhead stands up and waits by Mickeys deck-chair. Mickey looks up at him raising his eyebrow. "what the fuck you want, go for your fucking paddle you dog." He shoos his hand and Ian takes it, pulling the smaller boy off the chair. "What the fuck you doing-"

"You're coming in the fucking water." Ian grabs Mickey, lifting his bridal style against his chest. The brunette is swearing. Kicking even trying to fall out of Ian's arms, but the older boy was held in a tight grip. "Stop being stubborn, you fucking love water."

"Fuck off, let me go so I can kick your sorry-ass." Despite his protests, It felt good to be held by Ian, with his strong arms holding him tightly, lean fingers hooked underneath his legs. "You're a fucking giant ass, you know that?"

"No, _this_ is a giant ass." Ian squeezes Mickeys ass, smirking as Mickey swats the back of his head while moaning. Ian is struggling through the sand, they get closer to the shore and Mickey can feel himself going red.

"Ay, you're in my shade!" Someone shouts from behind them, Ian turns with Mickey still in his arms, Mickey's own wrapped around his neck. "Fuck off Lady go suck a-"

"Nope." Ian turns fast, getting them away from the place in no time. "You ain't beating the shit out of an old lady." Mickey snorts. "Doris fucking deserved it." He wriggles as they reach the water, but Ian still doesn't loosen his grip. "You gonna let me down or what?"

Ian nods, smirking deviously, he steps further into the water, the shallow waves up to his his waist. "As you wish, sir." He bends and them chucks Mickey into the water, Mickeys body has some sort of spasm as be flies through the air,and basically belly flops the water. Ian's laughing like a total idiot, dunking himself under and then back up to push back his hair.

A grumpy, unimpressed Milkovich pops out from underneath the water, his black hair splattered against his pale - but burnt - skin. Ian tilted his head with a mocking pout against his lips, giggling as Mickey looked fucking adorable. The brunette managed to lift his middle finger up and push it into Ian's face, without a word he grunts and makes his way out of the water, but Ian - persistent little fucker- grabs onto his wrist pulls him back.

"I love you." Ian grins, placing his hands against Mickey's soaking wet chest.

"Of course you fucking love me, everyone loves me." Mickey tries to stay serious, but Ian's smirk is like some contagious disease that makes his mouth curl up.

Tutting, Ian hums. "Well, not everybody loves you like I do. Doris for one." He pulls Mickey closer, hands holding a firm grip against Mickey's smooth skin.

Mickey winces when the redhead brushes against his sunburn. "Hey fucking watch it with the hands." Even if did fucking like it. "I have you know, me and Doris have a love-hate relationship, she's pretty fucking invested in me."

Ian nods his head, mockingly. "Sure. I can totally picture you two walking hand in hand, spooning - the fucking full monty." Was it weird be was getting fucking jealous of Doris? Who the fuck is Doris?

"Jealous Gallagher?" Mickey winks, knowing he's got Ian under his trap, his chest is literally slapped against Ian's and his burns don't sting that much anymore.

"In your fucking dreams." Ian smirks, licking his salty-sea tasted lips. "Doris should be the one getting jealous." He places a soft, wet kiss against Mickey's jaw, he knows they are in public, but it wasn't like anyone was gonna care anyway, they lived in fucking Southside for fuck sakes. That and the fact everyone knew Mickey would beat the fuck out of them if they started everything.

Mickey chuckles, raising his eyebrows. "Don't be too sure, Doris has a nice set of guns" he pinches Ian's biceps, worshipping them because fuck, if there was one thing Mickey loved, second to Ian's lips, it was his fucking arms.

Ian shrugs, holding Mickeys face in his hands. "You sure about that?"

"hm." Mickey agrees, pretending, he then places a kiss onto Ian's soft lips. "I love you too, y'know." He rarely said it, they didn't really need to all the time, but Ian deserved to hear it. Even if he was being a dick.

"Oh I know." Ian blushes, tilting his head to kiss Mickey again, just as the brunette leaned in to catch his lips, he pushes him over, back into the water. Mickey yelps and _again_ he was gasping for air, face stuck against his forehead, water burning against his eyes. Ian tries to run through the water, the waves causing him to move slower than he could. The redhead is giggling like a five-year old, looking back to see how far Mickey was from him. 

“Get the fuck back here!” He hears Mickey shout out, making him giggle even more. “Catch me, bitch.” He flips the brunette off, blowing him a kiss and sending it, mockingly, in Mickey's direction. 

“ _Right,_ that's it, I'm getting the big guns out.” Mickey calls from behind him, trying to push himself through the water. Ian squints, confused. “I hope you mean your muscles, and not a gun hiding in your fucking pants.” 

“I've got a _gun_ in my pants, _alright.”_ Mickey teases, stumbling as he hit the sand. Ian is running through the sand, trying to get to their deck chairs. Mickey runs after him, grabbing him by his shoulder as he catches up. “You fucking dick.” He spits out, softly, infront of a flushed, gasping redhead who was trying to stifle back his laughter. 

Mickey grabs the back of Ian's neck, pulling him closer, roughly he kisses Ian's lips, biting the bottom one as he felt Ian's arms wrap around his waist and hold him up right. Just as they were getting into it, forgetting that they weren't in their room, a familiar voice shouts behind them. “Do you  _mind?!”_

Turning on the spot, both Mickey and Ian flip the person off. “Fuck off, Doris!” Mickey shouts, pulling Ian back down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> im-an-angel-y0u-ass.tumblr.com PROMPT ME GUYS


End file.
